Generally, an electronic product is constituted by mounting many constituent parts such as a package, a printed circuit board, interconnect, a module and chassis part (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as “object”).
Functions of an electronic products are much different depending on the function of each object mounted, and since one electronic product is constituted by mounting a plurality of objects, it is extremely important for developing electronic products to consider handling electric information between each object being information showing electrical connection relation between each object such as a signal flowing between each object, for example.
Herein, in designing printed circuit boards in such an object, a printed circuit board CAD (Computer Aided Design) system is generally used.
However, since conventional printed circuit board CAD systems aimed at inputting manufacture information of one printed circuit board, electric information could only be handled in a range of a single printed circuit board, electric information with other related printed circuit boards or other objects could not be handled.
More specifically, according to conventional CAD systems, consideration of necessary electric information in a single object such as a printed circuit board and another object related to the object had to be performed by the visual observation of an operator by listing many input/output information in each object.
Then, such a confirmation work by the visual observation of an operator was very troublesome and had a problem that errors could easily occur.
It is to be noted that prior art that the present applicant knows at the point of filing a patent is as described above and not an invention according to document publicly known invention, so there is no prior art information to be described.